


10 años depués

by Kikinu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-20
Updated: 2008-06-20
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 años después quién puede volver atrás. 10 años después mejor volver a empezar. 10 años después mejor reír que llorar.10 Años después mejor decir que callar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 años depués

**Si 10 años después te vuelvo a encontrar en algún lugar,  
no te olvides que soy distinto de aquél pero casi igual.**

**Si la casualidad nos vuelve a juntar diez años después  
algo se va a incendiar, no voy a mostrar mi lado cortés.**

Miró al hombre frente a él. Buscó en sus ojos, pero ya no había rastro del reservado y arrogante chico que una vez había conocido, aunque tampoco esperaba encontrarlo. Él mismo había cambiado. No solo físicamente, también sus ideas y deseos lo habían hecho.

 **Aquello fue un gran punto de partida,**  
pero a la vez qué fácil se te olvida.  
10 años después quién puede volver atrás.  
Estamos en la tierra cuatro días  
y el cielo no me ofrece garantías:  
10 años después mejor volver a empezar.  


Recordaba los momentos juntos, las misiones, las miradas desafiantes, los sentimientos. Se preguntaba si esas cosas aún permanecían en la mente de su ex-compañero de equipo. Aunque era imposible que cosas tan poco corpóreas duraran tantos años.

-Hola- ¿Hola? ¡¿Hola?! ¡¿Qué clase de saludo era ese?! Como si Sasuke en ese momento lo fuera a saludar tan cordialmente

-Hola- Vio la sonrisa arrogante en su interlocutor. Hasta el momento ese era un encuentro bastante patético- Veo que estas solo, ¿el chico copito de nieve y la conejita rosa no vinieron?-

Le molestó como llamó a Sai y a Sakura. Si, el ANBU era demasiado pálido, ¡pero vamos! Sasuke tampoco era un chico muy bronceado.

-Hay cosas para las que no necesito a mis AMIGOS- Dijo remarcando la última palabra. Vio la mueca en el rostro del Uchiha. Le había dolido. ¡Pues mejor!- ¿Y tu equipo? No veo por ningún lado al Agua viva, a tu fan nº 1, y el niño doble personalidad-

-Eres pésimo poniendo apodos, teme- Dijo el líder de Hebi, y el insulto final hizo que varios recuerdos se removieran en la mente de ambos shinobis

**Si tu credulidad se deterioró en algún lugar,  
no te olvides que soy testigo casual de tu soledad.**

-Ja, hace años que no escuchaba ese insulto- El rubio sonrió tristemente-… dobe-

-Eres un idiota, no estoy aquí para rememorar viejos tiempos- Dijo Sasuke

-No contestaste mi pregunta. ¿Dónde está tu equipo?- El Uchiha lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados- Estas solo, como antes como siempre. Pero tú te impones tu soledad baka-

-Mira quien habla de solitarios- Ironizó el moreno

-Ya no estoy solo bastardo, tengo amigos, los cuales te recuerdo, tu perdiste hace varios años-

 **Si 10 años después no estamos igual, ¡qué le vas a hacer!**  
Otros 10 años más y luego empezar, juntos otra vez.  
Aquello fue una linda primavera  
pero fue solamente la primera.  
10 años después el tiempo empieza a pesar.

Esa discusión carecía de sentido. Ambos sabían por que estaban allí. ¿Por qué andaban con tantos rodeos? Claro, el señor yo-soy-un-Uchiha-y-se-hace-lo-que-yo-digo iba a retrasar el momento lo mas posible. ¡Ese bastardo infeliz!

-Eres un bastardo infeliz- Le dijo el Uzumaki- Vamos Sasuke, ya no somos niños-

-Yo no lo soy, ¿y tu?- Muy bien, el maldito lo estaba provocando

 **Me quedan balas en la cartuchera**  
pero te guardo siempre la primera.  
10 años después mejor reír que llorar.

-Ja, ja, ja. Muy gracioso Uchiha. Me descostillo de la risa-

-Ojala te murieras de la risa-

-Siempre me tratas tan dulcemente, que amable de tu parte-

-Uzumaki, el sarcasmo no te queda. Además, sabes que siempre estas primero… en mi lista negra-

-Me alegra que por lo menos me tengas presente-

No pudieron evitar reír (Aunque muy brevemente, no iban a mostrarse sensibles). ¿Por qué eran tan niños?

 **Una carta te di que nunca escribí, que nadie leyó.**  
Hoy, 10 años después, todo sigue igual, nunca te llegó.  
Dentro del corazón, al día de hoy, no queda lugar.  
Si perdí la razón, no fue por amor, fue por soledad.  


-Sabes, siempre me pregunte por qué- Mencionó Sasuke

-¿Por que qué?- Preguntó Naruto

-Por qué me buscaste a pesar de todo. ¿Tanto aprecio me tenías?-

-Creo que no era tanto por el aprecio. Siempre estuve solo, fuiste mi primer lazo. Aunque viviéramos peleando, nuestras peleas me hacían sentir acompañado. Era desesperante la idea de volver a la soledad- Confesó el rubio

-Entiendo-

 **La vida es una gran sala de espera,**  
la otra es una caja de madera.  
Diez años después mejor dormir que soñar.  
No se puede vivir de otra manera,  
porque si no la gente ni se entera, 10 Años después  
quién puede volver atrás.  
10 Años después mejor decir que callar.

-Dobe, sabes que el tiempo no va a volver atrás ¿verdad?-

-Estoy plenamente conciente de ello teme-

El silencio volvió a cubrirlos. ¡Malditos silencios incómodos! Pero tampoco podía decir algo estúpido y arruinarlo todo ¡Sería aún más incómodo! Por suerte Sasuke los salvó de la incomodidad.

-¿No me vas a invitar a pasar?- Retiraba lo dicho. Eso si era incomodo.

-¿Estas conciente de que en cuanto cruces esa puerta vas a sufrir los castigos mas crueles, verdad?-

-¿Por qué me respondes con una pregunta?-

-¿Por qué tu también lo haces?-

-¿Por qué no cierras la boca y me ayudas a entrar?-

-¿Por qué no….? ¡Esta bien, tu ganas! ¡Entremos!- Pasó el brazo de Sasuke sobre su cuello, y lo ayudó a caminar, ciertamente era muy difícil hacerlo con los huesos de la pierna derecha todos rotos

-Voy a decirlo solo una vez. Gracias-

-Voy a decirlo solo una vez…-

-¿De nada?-

-No. Estoy contigo, y siempre lo estaré, no importa lo que pase- En cuanto cruzaron el umbral de Konoha, una veintena de ninjas los rodearon

-¡Sasuke Uchiha, queda arrestado por alta traición y…!-

-Tarde muchachos. Se entregó solo- Dijo Naruto

-Es increíble que un bastardo infeliz como tu haya estado fuera de la Aldea 10 años, y solo le hayan dado 3 meses en la cárcel, y dos años con libertad bajo custodia- Dijo Naruto, sirviéndose un poco de sukiyaki (1)

-Ya sabes, tengo mis contactos- Alardeó Sasuke, también sirviéndose una porción

-¡Yo soy tu contacto bastardo mal agradecido!-

-Lo se. Y como dije que no iba a repetir la palabra G, voy a demostrar mi gratitud de una forma que en 10 años no te han agradecido- Le susurró en el oído el Uchiha, mientras el otro tomaba un color rojo intenso

-¡T-tu y yo nunca…!- Comenzó el Uzumaki, pero el otro lo calló con un salvaje beso

-Vamos Naruto, 10 años después es mejor decir que callar lo que pasó- La camisa del rubio voló

-¡Eres un bastardo!- La camisa del moreno la acompañó

-Creo que ya lo habías dicho- El pantalón de Naruto no se hizo esperar

-¡Tu… tu…tu…! ¡Harg! ¡No toques ahí!- Gimió el chico, mientras su ropa interior, y la de su acompañante (que casualmente rima con amante), volaban

-Vamos Naruto, la soledad extravió nuestra cordura, pero admite que que te mueres por mis huesos- El Uchiha sentó a su "amigo" sobre su cadera

-Eres un… un… ¡pero que mierda esperas! ¡¿Un telegrama?! ¡Cógeme de una puta vez!-

10 años habían retrasado todo. Todos las cosas que ahora vivían, ya tendrían que haber pasado 10 años atrás. Pero, como solían recordarse el uno al otro, mejor tarde que nunca.

Aunque ese tarde fuese 10 años después.


End file.
